A Link to Evil
by MatsuHerO
Summary: Link must team up with his greatest enemy to save Hyrule. Also, Matsu Her-O.


Raven was getting used to this new place with all its strange people. She recognized Batman and his partner, the Bat-Joke, and had to admit she had not seen that coming. As she explored, she could swear she heard someone whispering "chu chu chu" and "key key key" and so she turned around and saw a hockey mask-clad person duck behind a corner. She could remember hearing about a man named Wild Dog back home. Was it him? Furthermore, should she really care?

She continued walking and the odd noise kept following her and the next time she turned around, she saw the hockey mask man standing at the far end of the hallway and she could sense a sad malevolence about him. Furthermore, he was holding a machete and she wondered if she should put him down or see where things went. She opted for the second, confident she could handle whatever the man could throw at her. The only issue was that her annoyance was growing, and so she decided to see if she could outrun him. Or, more accurately, outfly him.

Raven flew through the labyrinthian halls and the noise grew more frequent and every time she looked behind her the man seemed to somehow be closer. She kept moving and looked back at a thankfully empty hallway. Unfortunately, she then ran into her pursuer and the two tumbled down the hall. He wound up on top and pressed one massive head against her throat and held his machete aloft, his intent clear.

Luckily, Raven wasn't defenseless, and with one movement hit him with a spell that propelled him down the hall and into the legs of the man who had taken her from her world: Matsu Her-O. He helped the other man up and said, as a father chastising a misbehaving child, "Jason, are you bothering Raven?"

Jason adopted a hangdog expression, difficult for someone wearing a face-concealing mask but he managed it.

Matsu chuckled. "I need you to be nice to her. You'll have your chance to kill teenage girls soon enough."

Raven looked at Matsu. "What?"

"Senshi," said Matsu, his tone suddenly grim.

Raven understood, and then the voice of Matsa She-Ro echoed through the hallway. "Matsu, you're needed!"

Suddenly, Raven was alone in the hallway.

#

Link stalked the Lost Woods, seeking the creature that had taken many Kokiri. There were rumors that it had taken some Hylians and Gorons, and even a Zora or two. Link was unsure what this creature was, but since Ganondorf was long defeated, it couldn't be him. Link entered the place where the Forest Temple once stood and saw a dark tower being erected. Dark shadow creatures kept the captive slaves working while a woman in a mini-skirt hovered high above it all, barking orders.

A voice from over Link's shoulder said, "What's that?"

Navi the fairy rested on Link's head. She was annoying, but she was also his friend and staunchest ally. He put a finger to his lips and Navi whispered, "These look like those things from the Shadow Temple." Link shuddered. He still had nightmares about the terrors found in that place.

"Worse than that," said another voice, and Link turned to find Matsu Her-O standing before him with Zelda and Ganondorf. "Those are Shoggothians, and that's one of the lesser Senshi. She's from a different universe, and she's still powerful, but we should be able to defeat her with little problems."

Link looked angrily at Ganondorf, and then pleadingly at Zelda. Zelda put her hand on his arm and said, "It's all right. Ganondorf wants to save Hyrule."

"I love this land," said Ganondorf. "I don't want those things destroying it before I can conquer it."

Link was about to raise an objection, but then he simply nodded. He could sense the evil radiating from that tower, and they'd need all the help they could get.

"Here's the plan," said Matsu. "Ganondorf and Link will start at the lower base of the tower and destory as many Shoggothians as they can. Zelda, you work on freeing the captives."

Ganondorf asked, "What about you?

"I'm going for the senshi," said Matsu.

Link and Ganondorf looked at each other, nodded, and screamed as they went forward. Link fought well, using all the tools at his disposal. Ganondorf relied on his strength, magic, and his sword. These opponents were worth it. Link could hear Zelda's cries. She had transformed into Shiek and was cutting a swath of destruction and salvation of her own up the tower. Matsu was charging his power on the ground.

"You've done well," said the senshi, who had floated down from the heavens.

Link scowled, but Ganondorf grinned. "Thank you, milady. I trust the agreement is still in effect?"

The senshi smiled. "Is it?"

Ganondorf thrust his magically-charged sword at Link with a primal scream. Link had been prepared for this. He hurled a Deku nut on the ground, freezing both of them, and he stepped off the tower and allowed himself to plummet. With one deft movement, he took out his Longshot and grappled to Shiek's location. She was finishing off a Shoggothian, but she took one look at Link and knew what had happened. "We were prepared for this."

It took Link a moment to understand, but then he realized what was going on. He followed Shiek as they helped the captives escape the tower, meeting Matsu far below.

"It's time," declared Matsu, just as Ganondorf transformed into Ganon high above them. Matsu unleashed a power blast unlike any Link had ever seen, and he was glad he wasn't on the other end of it. Even Navi was rendered speechless by the act, and as the power dissipated, the tower was no more and a lone piece of the Triforce floated down.

"I'll take that," said Matsu. "You should give me the other two pieces, too. I need them."

Link was about to raise an objection, but then he held out his hand. Zelda did, too, and the piece on Matsu's hand became three. "Thanks, guys."

With that, Hyrule was safe and Matsu was gone, leaving Link and Zelda to fulfill their desires.


End file.
